A conventional electric motor control apparatus is provided with a current detector at a DC section of an inverter to locate a short-circuit fault point based on a diagnosis pattern for turning on switching elements of the inverter and a current detection value at the DC section (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Moreover, another conventional electric motor control apparatus is provided with current detectors on wiring between a motor and an inverter to locate a switching element under a short-circuit fault based on “on” signals fed to switching elements, and detection values obtained by the current detectors (refer to Patent Document 2, for example).
Patent Document 1: JP 3108964 B
Patent Document 2: JP 06-22446 A